


All the Dark Things

by LabyrinthineNyx



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff, Physical Abuse, Sad, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabyrinthineNyx/pseuds/LabyrinthineNyx
Summary: Heartless, Spiteful, Malicious...Wicked. This is what the parents of the villain kids represent. An alternate reality that takes place after the first Descendants movie follows the VK's after their failed attempt at stealing the wand. They, along with Maleficent are sent back to the Isle as punishment for their crimes. Little does Auradon know though, that this is the absolute worst thing that could happen to Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Their parents are less than pleased, and horrors await them in the place they call home. Torture, punishment, and abuse are just something they have learned to live with...but this time...one of the Villains has to remind them why failing isn't accepted . Can the VK's find help in time?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Tempest

"Please, please don't send us back!" Mal pleaded in the conference room. The VK's were there, along with the newly crowned King Ben, his parents, Fairy Godmother...and Maleficent. "You don't understand! We want to be good! Hell, we are good."

"Yeah!" Jay chimed in. "Did you not notice the part of us saving you from Maleficent? Mal gave you the wand back!" The way he side eyed Maleficent spoke volumes of the fear he was feeling., even with the dozen or so guards all holding her in chains. 

"Children," Queen Belle said kindly, "until we can find out what really happened here, we think its best to send you back to the Isle of the Lost."

"Yes, yes," Maleficent agreed with eyes green with hatred, "send us all back. I'll make sure my daughter realizes the damage she has done." She wasn't speaking about the damage to the people of Auradon...she was speaking about the damage her daughter and her friends caused to her reputation as the most evil villain there ever was. 

No, Mal thought. Sending us back would be a death sentence.

Fear radiated from the group as they alone knew what promises lied within Maleficent's words. No one on this side of the water would ever once think that the villains would harm their children, but it happened every day behind closed doors. And they were the children of the worst of the worse. 

"It wont be forever." Ben promised as he looked at the group in disappointment. He couldn't believe that they had played along just to steal fairy godmothers wand. For all he knew, their sudden pledge to be good could still be an act to get at something else. How could Mal do this to him? He really felt for her...he still did. "For now, you will be sent back to the Isle of the Lost until further notice, and there will be a halt on the proclamation to bring over any more children."

"Ben please," Mal choked out in a plead filled with fear and sadness, "you don't understand what they will do to..." Mal was forced to trail off when behind Ben, Maleficent flashed her a gaze of pure warning. She swallowed the rest of her words and then hung her head in defeat. His mind was already made up.

Crowds of people all booed at them as they followed King Beast and Queen Belle to the waiting cars later on. Ben walked shoulder to shoulder with the VK's as they trailed behind the monarch, while Maleficent was right between the groups. It felt like a death march to the VK's. Nothing but bad was waiting for them on the other side, and they were too close to Maleficent to tell Ben. 

The walk was silent within their group and as soon as they reach their car, Maleficent demanded that Mal ride with her. She couldn't even tell Ben goodbye, it would have been too hard. She felt his hand grab hers, but she let it slip away as she ducked into the car filled with dread. 

Jay and Carlos sullenly got into the car behind them and then beckoned for Evie to follow, but she paused and turned to Ben. "I swear to you, we are good," before turning back towards her friends. 

Ben wanted to scream in frustration. None of this was supposed to happen, He woke up so happy to be alive, and was looking forward to a nice evening with Mal, whom he...loved. And then...he remembered. "Evie, wait! he called, cursing himself for not remembering. She spun to face him and he slipped a cell phone into her hand before beckoning her to hide it. She slipped it into her purse and then rolled her eyes at him disappointingly. 

"What the hell is this for?" she asked.

"Give it to Mal for me, please. She wont even look at me, and I want to tell her how sorry I am. I have my number programmed in there."

Evie scoffed and then ducked into the car, already forgetting about it. 

Back on the Isle, their rides had long gone, and the VK's were in the clutches of their parents. 

Carlos had tried hiding from his mother first, but she found him...she always found him. He was forced to comb though her fur coats, brushing them smooth, all the while being told how worthless of a son he was for embarrassing her for his failures. Out of all the furs that she owned, it was the leather belts that served as her favorite accessory when beating her son. He didn't dare fight back for the steel shearing blade at her hip already glistened with his blood. He took the abuse and plotted his escape to the clubhouse when she fell asleep. The clubhouse was always their safe haven; it was where they went to heal and help each other.

Jay didn't have it as bad, for Jay had brought back some of Auradons wealth. He presented his father with rings and jewels that he had swiped and had on him at the time. He was good, but old habits die hard. Jafar couldn't care less about a fancy magic wand, he only wanted riches. Only...he had expected far more riches than a few measly pieces. Jay's relieved smile quickly turned into a frown when his fathers hand slapped a little to hard onto his back. Even though Jafar was smiling, Jay knew he was going to be in for a long night; especially when he discovered his jewel encrusted brass knuckles slip onto his hand.

Evie's mother struck her with her sharp insults first. Evie had failed at getting a prince to fall in love with her, and the Evil Queen was not pleased. With her daughters beauty surpassing her own, she threw insult after insult towards her daughter, along with running shards of an old mirror down her fair skin. Being careful not to damage Evie's gorgeous face, the rest of her was subjected to Grimhilde's tortures until she started to believe the words coming from her mothers red lips. 

As for Mal...she had failed in every way possible in her mothers eyes. She had embarrassed her...wanting to be good? The very word disgusted the evil fairy and she could not stand for it. Little did Mal, or the rest of the Isle know though...being away from the island prison recharged Maleficent's powers. It wasn't enough to break out of the barrier, but it was enough to make her daughter wish she was dead. And if she did die...she didn't care. Maleficent had no love in her heart, and Mal knew it. She was just there to do her bidding. 

Mal found herself in the basement of her mothers 'castle'. The cold stone sent shivers through her body as her bare feet met the frigid surface. Her mother had grabbed her as she was changing in her room, and she was left in cotton shorts and her purple tank top. Rough, iron infused shackles gripped her wrists and burned her delicate skin as she was left standing in the middle of the daunting room. She knew she wasn't going to make it out of here without serious injury, her mother was furious at the turn of events. 

It started with the realization that Maleficent had her powers back when Mal found herself forced to her knees by an invisible source. Her mother stood before her, and seemed to be enjoying the absolute terror reflecting back from her daughters eyes. Her staff then connected with Mal's temple and her head exploded with pain. She hit the cold stone hard, busting her cheek in the process. She lay there, stunned for a moment before being wrenched up from the floor by her braid. Her mother held her from behind in a grip that threatened to break her ribs. 

"One mark for being born," Maleficent whispered as a dagger was now in her hand and was running across Mal's chest.

Mal gritted her teeth and fought not to scream in pain to give her mom the satisfaction. She felt the iron infused blade slide effortlessly across her skin as blood erupted from beneath the metal, running down and staining the purple fabric that was her tank top. Her face felt hot, and she had to blink away the blood that was running down her face from her temple from the first blow. Her cheek stung, and she knew it was bleeding too. 

She grabbed onto her mothers arm while her shackles clanged in defiance. She tried to keep the arm from moving, but that same unseen source pulled her hands away. She wanted to kick herself when she left a tiny whimper escape her lips when the blade then glided across her upper arm. "One mark for being such a disappointment to me."

"Mom stop!" she pleaded.

"I am not your mother. Not anymore you vile piece of trash," Maleficent spat as she struggled to hold on to the struggling girl. Becoming annoyed at the struggle, she then jammed the dagger into Mal's thigh, and left it there while throwing her to the ground. "One mark for wanting to be good."

Mal couldn't help it anymore and let out an agonizing scream, much to Maleficent's delight. She hit the ground, not able to brace herself, and popped her shoulder out of place. It popped right back in, but the pain felt like shards of glass. Needing a weapon to defend herself from her mothers next attack, she gripped the hilt of the dagger and pulled it out, groaning in agony as the iron from being left in for so long coursed through her veins. Iron was dangerous to fairies. She pointed it at Maleficent and tried her best to stand, wielding the weapon in front of her like it was going to do something against the most wicked villain of all time. 

"Honey, you are in for a long night," Maleficent threatened before whisking away the knife in a bout of magic, and then slamming the young girl back onto the cold stone. 

Jay made it to the clubhouse first, and set about making sure no one had found it in their absence. Everything looked undisturbed, so he set about pulling out all of the first aid supplies they had scavenged and kept here for nights like these. Not being able to quite reach a burn to his back, Carlos arrived just in time and grabbed the gauze from him and dabbed at it with the antiseptic. He hissed in pain, and then started to relax as the soothing effects took over. "How did you fair?" he asked as Carlos limped around him and sat next to him, ignoring his concern.

Blood dripped from his arm, and he seemed to have the beginnings of a black eye. "The usual," he responded before setting to work stitching up his arm. "I wish Evie was here, shes better at this than I am."

"Yeah," Jay agreed as he painfully removed the rest of his shirt. He couldn't really see it, but he knew he needed some stitches as well, the back of his shirt was coated in blood. 

A few hours later, they heard the familiar bang of the rock hitting the sign outside. A few moments later, Evie made her way into the room and leaned heavily onto the door. "A little help please?" she asked as her legs began to shake violently. 

Jay made it to her in less than a second and supported her before she cried out in pain. "Shit, sorry Evie." Being more careful, he guided her over to the couch and gently set her down. Knowing Evie's mothers usual spots for inflicting pain, he carefully helped her out of her shirt like he had done dozens of times, and frowned at the gashes and bruises he found on her porcelain skin. They were all like brothers and sisters, so seeing each other in their undergarments had no effect on them. Jay grabbed the suture kit and was about to start one particular nasty gash on her stomach when Evie grabbed it from him like he had sprouted two heads. 

"Not a chance," she giggled. "I don't want zig zag stitches all over the place."

Carlos then reached into the pile on the table and tossed her some more gauze. "Did you see Mal out there?"

Evie's face fell, and the air around them seemed to get heavier. "No, I didn't," and then she got back to work and avoided everyone else's gazes. They all knew that Mal usually had it the worst.

This time though, they had no idea just how bad it was going to get.


	2. Sanctum

Mal must have passed out sometime during her mothers beating. She remembered being kicked in the back and ribs, and she confirmed it by attempting to roll over but froze in pain instead. All she could manage was to lay her cheek back against the warm floor; warmed by the blood that had flowed from her body and collected in the rivets of the stone. Her ribs were broken, she was covered in cuts and bruises, her shoulder had been dislocated, and she had large lacerations covering her body. Sucking in air burned her lungs and threatened to send her into a coughing fit. Eventually, it did, and pain wracked her frail frame as she choked on her own blood.

The sounds of her struggle brought her mother back in, and as soon as Mal met her gaze, she knew she wasn't going to make it out of here alive. This was it; the moment she had always known would come, but never did until now. No one would bat an eye at the death of another Villain Kid, save for her friends of course. There would be a cover up for the people of the Isle...kids came up missing all the time, but Auradon was always fed some lie.

Maleficent produced one of her daggers, and whispered a curse into it before waving it threateningly before the injured girl on the floor. "Mom...please no," she choked out before attempting to crawl away from her. It was pitiful, and Maleficent took her sweet time walking over to her and rolling her over with her foot. She laughed at her daughter who looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh don't look at me like that girl, this will only take a second. And if for some reason you don't die, removing this dagger will release its curse, and you will wish you were dead. And don't you dare come crawling back to me; I am done with your failures. You are dead to me."

The venom in the words her mother spoke almost hurt more than the dagger digging its way into her stomach. Her mother had dragged her up by her throat, bruising it, and looked deep into her eyes as she did it. Her feet dangled from the floor, and tears escaped her eyes, carving paths down her face when she saw not even an ounce of regret in her mothers eyes. She felt as the cool iron slid into her, its blade cutting away the fabric to her shirt, and sliding in with ease. The pain it released traveled inwards and ripped through her vocal cords, releasing a scream that would make any other villain shudder at who may have caused such an agonizing sound. By the time the scream ended, Mal's body had started to shut down so Maleficent threw her daughter back to the ground, leaving her chained by her wrists to suffer.

The laugh her mother emitted as she left the room haunted Mal as she felt even more blood pouring from around the dagger left in her stomach. This had to be it, she was going to die. The cold from the floor seeped into her bones as darkness pulled her under. She only wished she had been able to tell her friends goodbye first. The last image that entered her mind before succumbing to the darkness...was Ben's smile.

Back at the clubhouse, the night had turned into the early hours of the morning. It was about 3 o'clock in the morning, and Evie, Carlos, and Jay had not been able to sleep a wink. Mal was usually dragging her way in by now, and the gang was starting to get worried.

"Guys, I don't like this," Evie sounded before painfully getting up for the dozenth or so time and making her way to the window, hoping to get a glimpse of her best friend.

"Me either," Jay responded before grabbing his jacket and putting it on, wincing at the movement. "I'm going over to her house to check on her."

Carlos sighed, afraid of the trouble Jay would get in if caught in Maleficent's castle. "She probably just went to bed..."

"She knows the rules!" Evie yelled, upset at his cowardice. "Nights like this, we meet at the clubhouse to check in...no matter what." Noticing the hurt look on Carlos's face, she softened before pulling on her own coat. "I hope you are right, but I'm going with Jay. Are you in?" she asked him.

"You know I am," he promised and followed them out into the dark.

The three of them hesitated when they pulled open the door to Maleficent's castle. Of course it wasn't locked; no one would dare to even think about invading the house of the most wicket villain there ever was. Sneaking quietly, they made it to Mal's room, only to discover that she wasn't there, and her bed was untouched.

"There is only one other place she would be..." Evie admitted. She had never been to the basement, and she never wanted to. Mal had told her horror stories about being trapped down there. "Lets go," she demanded as she took the lead.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos had never been more quiet in their life. They had no idea if Maleficent was even there, and if she was, they would be punished severely if caught. After several flights of stairs, the light from the windows all but disappeared and they had to let their eyes adjust to the dim flames lining the halls. They hesitated before the heavy wooden door that led to the basement, expecting it to creak open and wake the owner of the house. Surprisingly, it didn't creak open, and it wasn't locked. If Mal had been in there, she could have already escaped and was somewhere else on the Isle. That gave them a tiny bit of comfort, but they had to check anyway; they had come this far.

Pushing it open the rest of the way, they were met with one more bend in the hall, and then dread filled the entirety of their bodies. Fear flooded their systems and then worry took over the rest of the way.

"Mal!" Evie yelled in a whisper as sobs choked on her friend's name. They all rushed to the fallen form and dropped to their knees, afraid of what they would...or wouldn't find.

Mal was laying there, shackled to the floor with her back to her friends, unmoving and bleeding heavily. Jay slipped in the blood and righted himself before Evie pushed him out of the way and rolled her over. They all gasped at the sight they saw. No words could describe the abuse Mal's body had been put through. Jay's hand hovered over the dagger, ready to pull it out before Evie stopped him.

"Wait!" she yelled. "For all we know it could be helping her from bleeding out, dont pull it out yet."

"Guys!" Carlos yelled as realization hit him... "She's not breathing!"

Demanding they all move, Jay pushed Evie away and hesitated before putting his hands on Mal. He didn't know where to touch; he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she had been already. Realizing that not doing anything would be worse, he placed his hands on her bleeding chest and began CPR. He shuddered at the taste of her blood in his mouth as he tried his hardest at breathing life back into her, and he hoped they weren't too late.

Evie and Carlos were crying as Jay tried his best to save her. They could not believe that Maleficent had gone this far, but they weren't too surprised. "Mal..." Evie sobbed as Jay began to get frustrated. "Mal dont leave me...please..."

...and then... a gasp. "Oh god!" Evie choked as Mal took a giant breath. She pushed Jay away again and grabbed at Mal, pulling her into her lap and cradling her head. "I thought I lost you," she cried before gentling her approach.

Mal started coughing, blood spraying from her mouth, and those coughs sent shards of pain wracking throughout her body. She cried out in pain, but she still didn't open her eyes. Her body was trying its hardest to protect itself, so it wouldn't let her wake up.

"Guys," Jay said as he looked around worriedly, "we need to get her out of here and get that knife out of her. We need to move now."

Carlos ran over with a key in his hand from a nearby table, and tried it in the locks around Mal's wrists. It was a perfect fit, and the shackles rattled to the floor, revealing bleeding and burned skin beneath where they sat.

"She used iron..." Evie stated as Jay delicately scooped up the unconscious purple haired fairy from the bloody and grimy floor into his arms. Even in her sleep, she whimpered in pain at the motion, and shards of regret shot through Jay's body at being the cause of the pain.

Mal was limp in his arms, and he held her close to try and prevent the dagger from moving too much. He followed his friends from the freezing room, and prayed that Maleficent wouldn't catch them. Either it was dumb luck, or she let them go, because they ran into no trouble escaping the castle.

They fled back towards the clubhouse as quickly as they could. Jay began to worry even more when his own clothes started to feel wet...Mal was bleeding too much and too quickly. "Guys," he admitted, "we need help."

Evie and Carlos knew what he meant. It wasn't something they did very often, but they knew it was necessary in this case to save Mal's life. There was a certain code that all the kids of the Isle abided by, even through their differences. Evie volunteered to run ahead and warn them that they had an emergency, since Jay couldn't move as fast with Mal in his arms.

Evie made it to her destination in minutes, busting through the doors of the pirate bar and startling the occupants inside. This was the hangout of their biggest rival, but it was their saving grace at the moment. Uma was there with her crew; they had the night shift.

"What the hell are you doing here Evie," Uma demanded, immediately becoming defensive and annoyed at having them back on the Isle. "This is our turf. You tell Mal and those other two bozos that they had better not set foot..."

"Sanctum!" Evie yelled, cutting Uma off in mid sentence. She panted, having ran here as fast as she could before collapsing to her knees. "We call Sanctum."

The mood of the room changed, everyone immediately recognizing the word. "Everyone out!" Uma demanded the crowded room before rushing to Evies side and helping her up, wincing when Evie cried out in pain. "Everyone out except for my crew!"

Evie looked at her in thanks, and saw none of the hostility she saw before.

"Who?" Uma asked soothingly, taking in her injured appearance, and already knowing the answer before Evie even said it.

"Its Mal," she responded before bursting into tears. "It's bad Uma...it's bad."

Sanctum was the code that all Villains Kids knew. Life on the Isle was rough, and with parents constantly beating their kids, they needed a place to go when it got really bad. There were few Villains parents who actually despised that sort of treatment, and Ursula, Uma's mother, had turned out to be one of them. Ursula hated how children were abused. She could not fathom why a parent could ever hurt their child once she became a mother herself, so she set up the code for every child on the Isle. They came to her when it got very bad, and she protected them, as well as healed them. There was no 'turf' when Sanctum was called, and every kid followed it, no matter how they felt about their rivals.

"My mother isn't here, but she should be back soon," Uma said. "How bad is it?" She then snapped her fingers for Harry Hook and Gill to round up some supplies. They immediately followed her silent order.

Evie looked at her worried gaze. "Uma...she wasn't breathing. Jay got her back, but..."

"Get the bar clear!" Uma yelled, understanding what Evie was trying to say. "How far behind are they? Do I need to send some of my guys out to meet them?"

"No, they were right behind me, they should be here any minute." True to her word, Carlos burst through the doors and held it open for Jay.

Uma was expecting bad, but she never in a million years expected the state that Mal was in. For a moment, she froze, but then regained control and had Jay set Mal down on the bar. Evie crawled up first and rested her back against the wall, and Jay placed Mal with her leaning against Evie.

Mal was limp, her head lolled back against Evies shoulder, and for a moment Uma worried that she wasn't breathing. After she crept closer, she saw the shallow rise and fall of her bleeding chest. She assumed that what was left of the tank top Mal was wearing used to be purple, but now, it was soaked in red. A dagger protruded from her stomach, and her face was cut and bloodied. Her shorts did little to hide the marks on her legs, and Uma shuddered once more. This was more than abuse, this was attempted murder. What did she do to you...


	3. Toska

What did she do to you?

Uma had grown used to seeing injured Villain Kids, but this far surpassed what she had ever seen. She had no idea how Mal was even alive at his point. She had frozen for just a moment, shocked at the state that her rival was in when they laid her on the bar in Evie's arms. As much as she hated her and her gang, she felt horrible at what was done to her.

In that moment of shock, she took in the tortured face before her, eyes squeezed shut in agony. Mal was sporting a busted cheek and lip, and her temple ran red with blood. She had a cut on her nose, and fresh blood ran rivulets down her face. The tiny streams led past the bruising on her throat, and merged with the sweeping gash carelessly carved into her chest. That will need stitches. Her left shoulder was sporting a deep puncture, and Uma could almost see the dagger that had once been there. The amount of dried and fresh blood that criss crossed its way down her arm slowly dripped onto the surface of the bar, as well as on the arms of Evie, who held her as if she would be taken away from her at any moment. Her right arm also sported several gashes, and was painted a mosaic of deep purples...her favorite color. Both hands and fingertips told her that she didn't go down without a fight, the scrapes and grazes telling her that she had been dragged and she resisted. Uma subconsciously skipped over the dagger still protruding from her middle, and remorsefully noticed more bruising and scrapes along her legs, again telling her that she had fought back. Her thigh held another knife wound, and the amount of scarlet still flowing from it told her that it needed immediate attention...that and the dagger that finally brought her out of her shocked state.

"Okay," she commanded before taking a deep breath, "we need to put pressure on that thigh and her shoulder. Harry, you and Gill get on that."

"No," Jay interrupted before grabbing the towel from Harry and taking over, "I got it."

"Dont be stupid, Jay," Harry said annoyed before grabbing another towel, "you cant do it by yourself."

"Give it to me," Evie demanded to Harry and Uma, "I can get her shoulder, and Jay can get her thigh."

Becoming annoyed, Uma grabbed the towel that Jay had snatched and looked at Evie, trying to remain in control. Her mother had always told her that those closest to the victim will try to do it all to help their friend, even becoming possessive and counter constructive without even realizing it. "You came to me, and I'll give the orders," she said sternly so that they knew she meant business, but then she softened when Mal let out a small, tortuous moan when Evie pressed her towel into her shoulder. "I need you with me Jay, let Harry take the leg."

Jay anxiously moved and let Harry take his place, and Uma tossed the towel to him. Again, Mal let out an agonizing whimper, making Uma's heart flutter with worry. "Let's hope she doesn't wake up, because we are going to pull this dagger out. Jay...I need you to hold her down, can you do that?"

Jay swallowed hard and moved to the other side of the bar, ready, but absolutely terrified. "Yeah, I got it, but should we wait for your mom? Do you even know what you are doing? Carlos joined him, equally as afraid as Jay but with the same question.

Uma, gave him the look, before reminding him that she assisted with almost all of her mothers cases. She knew exactly what to do. "I don't know how Mal is going to take this, but it's going to hurt...bad. Carlos, I need you to put pressure on the wound as soon as I get the dagger out. Evie...you gotta help hold her still."

They all nodded, ready, and tried not to gasp when Uma tore away some of the fabric of Mal's tank top. The skin beneath was the deepest purple they had ever seen, and they knew immediately that she had to have broken ribs as well. Jay cringed when he realized that the ragged breathing and pained cries Mal was exhibiting on the way here was from the pain of him pressing against her ribs as he carried her...among other things. They all then held their breath as Uma wrapped her hand around the hilt of the giant dagger, its silver hilt glistening a sickening claret red. On the count of three, it was free from Mal's broken body.

As soon as the dagger was free, Mal's eyes shot open and her back arched in agony, before wrenching herself out of Evie's arms, everyone scrambling to get a hold of her again. She found herself on her side for a moment, nails digging into the soft wood and her legs pedaling in an effort to get away from the pain that radiates over every inch of her body. She cried out as Jay was able to grab her again and push her back to how she was before, and Evie grabbed a hold of her again and pulled her back onto her chest, holding her tight and putting pressure back onto her shoulder.

Mal was conscious enough to notice hands all over her, holding her down and causing more pain as they pressed into her wounds. She panicked, and fought against all those hands as she tried clearing her mind, but the agony she felt wouldn't let her concentrate. Only one thing haunted her mind, it was a warning... "If for some reason you don't die, removing this dagger will release its curse, and you will wish you were dead." In a matter of seconds, the curse released itself. Her stomach contracted and cramped, igniting a fire within her that made her gasp. A scream spit her lips before she could stop it, and the cramps radiated outward, pulling more muscles under the burning, piercing pain. She broke free of Evie's grasp once more, only to double over and cough up the blood that had pooled into her lungs. The motion stole the breath from her, and she gasped, trying to fill her lungs back up with the sweet oxygen that it had been deprived of as more unseen hands pushed her back into someone's arms. The pain didn't stop there, it nestled deeper and radiated from her abdomen to every piece of her.

"Somethings wrong!" Uma yelled as panic started to set in. Maybe she was above her head. Freezing again as she pushed Carlos away and held pressure to the hole in Mal's stomach herself, she tried to think. This isn't normal... It was cursed!

...you will wish that you were dead... The pain seemed to gnaw at even Mal's bone marrow, shredding her nerves and eroding the matter of her being. She struggled and everyone in the room became terrified at the sounds of agony tearing itself from the vocal cords of the purple haired girl.

"The damn dagger was cursed! Hold her still! She's going to cause herself to bleed out!" Blood began to spread across the bar and dripped its way to the floor, spreading across the uneven surface like some twisted river. It was too much...then...she noticed cuts forming across Mal's body that wasn't there before. They lasted for a few seconds, and then disappeared again. Another agonizing scream threatened to gut them all when Uma realized what was going on. "Gill! Grab the tubing and blood bag from behind me and hook it up to Mal's arm!" He did as he was told as Uma watched the confused and panicked faces of Evie, Jay, and Carlos. "Maleficent cursed the dagger to continue its assault after it was removed...there's no telling what else it's doing to her...I know she can take a few cuts." Mal squirmed and wrenched herself every which way she could to try and escape the pain, but the hands holding her down wouldn't let her move. Another minute of struggling...and then she went limp.

Unexpectedly, Mal became very still as her eyes rolled back. "Good," Uma sighed in relief as she tried getting her heart rate back under control, "It seems to have ended. It might...okay, it probably will start again, but we need to get this bleeding under control first."

Evie sobbed as she pressed her face against Mal's. She would gladly take a thousand more punishments from her mom if that meant she didn't have to see what she just did happen to her friend.

"Uh, Uma? We have a problem..." Gill announced.

She looked up, and Gill held the blood bag that had been ripped from Mal's arm in her struggle and had fallen to the floor, busted and empty. Damn. "Harry, do we have anymore in the..."

"No, we don't have anymore," he said, cutting her off as he took a moment to wipe his chin. Mal had kicked him sometime during the assault, and had busted his lip. "We used the rest on Chernabog the demon's son last week. Our next supply run isn't until Saturday."

"What does that mean?" Carlos asked, panicked, "What happens now? She needs blood."

"Take mine," Jay said without a second thought, "we have the same blood type...I think."

"You think or you know?" Uma asked before taking in his appearance. "It doesn't matter, it looks like you've lost too much already as well."

Confusion splayed across Jay's face as he looked down, and then cringed when he realized how soaked in blood he was. "Its...it's not all mine," he confessed, "its Mal's."

Evie too, was covered in her friends blood, and Uma sighed as she started to get more anxious. "Fine, Gill, get him hooked up." Again, Gill followed her orders and soon Mal started getting her transfusion, and it couldn't come soon enough.

Another wave hit Mal without warning, and everyone dropped what they were doing and held her down again. Jay wrapped his hand around her arm and leaned into her to try and keep their connection going.

As for Mal, she had no choice but to roll in the waves of pain. Her fists curled into themselves and her nails cut into her palms. Another scream tore from her throat, this time more hoarse and filled with defeat. Her body was about ready to give up again, and Mal didn't care this time if she died. Her wrist broke as whoever was holding it tried to keep her still, an accident, but the pain from it was nowhere near what the rest of her body was going through. Three gashes, like the claws from some kind of demon slashed across her stomach, tearing her skin open and pouring even more precious blood from the wound. It disappeared, but then her back arched and Evie felt blood soak into her own clothes as whatever just injured Mal made her bleed yet again. Mal's struggles became weaker and weaker, worrying Uma to the point of sending one of her crew out in search of her mother, because at this point, she had no idea what to do. As this new attack died down, everyone started to panic.

"If we dont break this curse, she is going to die..." Uma admitted. There was no use in not saying it, everyone knew it was going to happen. "If we could somehow break the enchantment, we might have a chance."

Enchantment... "Oh my god!" Evie yelled as she pressed her cheek into Mals as she smiled in relief, right before gently moving from behind her and laying her down. She climbed down from the bar before saying her idea, like it was obvious. "The Enchanted Lake in Auradon! It washes away enchantments, which is sort of like a curse...right? I have to get home...Ben gave me a cell phone before we left, and it's still in my room. I can't believe I forgot about it! I can call him and he will send help!"

Carlos scoffed from his position at Mals side. "What makes you think he will come? He was the one who sent us back."

"We have to try..." Evie said as she backed away from the crowd and made her way to the door.

"Gill, go with her," Uma said hurriedly, not wanting to risk anything slowing Evie down, "I don't think she can take much more. Go now!" she demanded and watched them run.

"You really think it could work?" Harry asked as he stared after the door.

"I don't know," Uma admitted as she frantically began feeling for Mal's pulse, "but I sure didn't want Evie here for this...Mal stopped breathing and I can't find a pulse."

"No!" Jay yelled as he tried to stand too fast to start CPR again. He stumbled, and Harry Hook uncharacteristically pushed him back down and jumped on top of Mal, pumping her chest to get her heart started again.

"Come on Mal..." Harry muttered, not really knowing why he volunteered himself. What he did know was that no one alive deserved what Mal was going through. "Come on!" he yelled as he felt as if he wasn't having much effect. Was he too late? After a few more pumps, Mal finally sucked in a breath of fresh air and opened her eyes, locking with his as she gasped for breath, silently pleading with him to make the pain stop. Not wanting to scare her anymore, he climbed off of her and remained eye contact, giving her something to focus on as she tried catching her breath. Eventually, her eyes fluttered closed with a tiny pained whimper, and she was out again.

Feeling a sense of duty, Harry gently pulled Mal up and climbed up into Evie's place. The look she had given him struck him in his core. It was pure agony and terror, and if he was being honest, it scared him to death. He didn't want her to feel alone, so he held her like Evie did, and she immediately relaxed into his arms.

After some time, they began to get worried that another attack was near. Evie and Gill needed to hurry, and they should have been back by now. Where the hell are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, is this story any good? I needed something non PG, because I love these movies so I created my own version:) Let me know what yall think!


End file.
